


Distraction

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-10
Updated: 2004-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the lotrpschallenge Bad Habits Challenge. Dom gets fidgety on long train journeys. Utter PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Disclaimer: Fiction. Never happened.  
Beta by the wonderful swiv.

 

 

 

Dom sighed, bored, cramped and tired, yet that weird listless kind of tiredness that made sleep impossible- all it did was make you feel absolutely bloody knackered and unable to do anything much- and again wondered why the hell he and Billy had decided that taking the late night train from London to Glasgow was a good idea. Thinking back, he remembered- there had been no planes available, and the bus was even fucking worse, and they needed to be in Glasgow for tomorrow, because Billy was having some birthday thing. So, the train it was.

Dom hated long train journeys. Loathed them, in fact. They were indescribably dull- there was something about the atmosphere which made concentrating on reading impossible, but there was little else to do. He hadn’t brought his CD player, because they’d been intending to take the plane and he hadn’t thought he was going to bloody need the thing. There was always very little space, leaving Dom with aches all over, especially in his legs and lower back. Worst of all, however, was the lighting- like all trains Dom had the misfortune to experience, it was lit with ailing fluorescent tubes, casting a sickly yellow glow over the compartment, which made Dom’s eyes hurt and helped to drain his energy.

He always got fidgety on long journeys. It was a habit that drove Billy completley mental.

They’d been on the train for five hours now, and Dom was bored out of his skull. Their carriage was almost empty- just a middle-aged couple near the front, and himself and Billy near the back, and that was it. Eerily quiet, there was no noise of conversations; none of the racket of children playing- or fighting; no muffled sound of several personal stereos- just the sound of his own feet kicking lightly at the back of the chair in front. Dom was officially bored out of his skull.

He glanced over at Billy, who, of course, was perfectly able to read on trains, and was deeply engrossed in some awful thriller he’d bought at the train station, resting his book on the little crappy plastic fold-up table that you always got in trains- another thing Dom hated about them, because all they seemed good for was making the amount of room you had even smaller. So Dom hadn’t even had Billy to talk to, to make him laugh and stop him from going insane from that special monotony unique to long late-night train journeys. Bored and desperate for attention, he slumped back in his seat, sighing dramatically, hoping Billy would notice his anguish.

Billy calmly continued reading, casually turning a page as Dom slyly glanced at him. Irritated, Dom realised that he would have to try another way to get Billy’s attention. How could anyone be so into such a shite book? As the ‘subtly dramatic sigh’ technique had been such a failure, Dom decided to try the ‘kick the seat in front hard’ technique of getting attention.

Yes, he was acting like a spoilt child and he knew it, but he was bored and he wanted Billy to talk to him and he really, really hated train journeys.

All the kicking earned Dom was a small shift in Billy’s position so that he was slightly turned away from Dom, and a filthy look from the couple. He stopped hastily. That wasn’t getting him anywhere other than in trouble.

Dom found more success with the ‘prod repeatedly in the ribs’ technique, however. After a few minutes of repeated poking in the ribs, increasing in force with each poke, Billy set the book down on the table, sighed, and asked “What do you want, Dom?”

“I’m bored,” Dom whinged. “I want some fucking entertainment! I’ve been on this thing for bloody hours and you’ve just sat and read that sodding book and I’ve had bugger all to do...” Dom’s protracted whine against the unfairness of it all came to an abrupt end when he saw the amused expression on Billy’s face.

Billy raised a quizzical eyebrow. “Some entertainment? What kind of... entertainment were you thinking of?” As he said this, he snaked his hand towards Dom’s crotch, and squeezed gently.

Dom gasped in shock, muttering “Billy, what the hell do you think you’re playing at?” But it wasn’t entirely an unpleasant shock, and as he could feel himself hardening at the gentle pressure Billy was applying to his cock, he considered the possibilities of this scenario and began to realise how somehow compelling and incredibly arousing this potentially could be.

And besides, what else was he going to do for the next couple of hours?

Raising his hips, Dom rubbed himself against Billy’s hand shamelessly, but Billy reached out with his other hand and pushed him back down again.

“Keep still,” he breathed, softly, into Dom’s ear. Dom shuddered, and bit down on a moan. God, he was going to have to keep as quiet as possible, because the couple sharing their compartment would almost certainly be horrified to find out what was happening (or about to happen, at least) a matter of feet behind them. He let himself think about how it would feel if they were caught, if the couple who looked the epitome of respectability should turn round and see him being jerked off in a public place by another man. He thought of the embarrassment, and awkwardness, and maybe some guilt, and God help him, that only made him even hornier, even more desperate to do this, and just as that particular jolt of lust ran through him, Billy moved his hand slowly yet firmly over the rough denim of the jeans he was wearing, stroking his cock gently. Dom let his head fall back, and he stared up at the ceiling, curling his hands into fists as he concentrated on both the pleasure he was experiencing and stopping himself form emitting the moans and gasps which would express that pleasure. As he looked up at the fluorescent lights, still casting their feeble, unreal glow, he could feel Billy continuing to stroke his now painfully hard erection with one hand, while undoing his jeans with the other. Dom faintly wondered where Billy had learnt that particular skill, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind- it wasn’t important right now. What was important was the sudden rush of heat and sensation at the feel of skin against skin, as Billy worked his hand into Dom’s boxers. Teasingly, Billy ghosted his fingers lightly over Dom’s cock, sending sharp tingling shocks through Dom’s already shaking body. Dom bit down on his lip, face tense with the effort of holding back all the sounds he wanted to make.

Then Billy was wrapping his fingers firmly around Dom’s cock and jerking him off, and Dom closed his eyes and clenched his fists, tightly, so tightly he could feel his nails digging into his palms, as he quivered and trembled with pleasure, his teeth leaving white indents on his lower lip. Billy started off slowly, tantalisingly, slowly speeding up, Dom finding it increasingly difficult to keep quiet.

Glancing over at the couple, watching them calmly getting a thermos flask out of their bag, Dom was hit by an insane urge to laugh, because the idea of two people being so oblivious to what was going on was hysterically funny, all of a sudden... but then he was coming, and biting down hard on his own wrist, hard enough that it would leave bruising, choking back his gasps, and holding the seat in front for support.

Falling backwards in his seat, he watched as Billy wiped his hand off on the seat, winked at him, then cooly picked up his book and continued reading, while Dom lay shivering in the seat next to him.

And didn't fidget for the rest of the journey.


End file.
